1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for processing a glycerol-containing feed. More particularly, such embodiments relate to systems and methods for processing a glycerol-containing feed into one or more products.
2. Description of the Related Art
The level of biodiesel production, an alternative fuel source, has increased significantly in recent years. A byproduct derived from the biodiesel manufacturing process is glycerol, often referred to as “waste glycerol,” “crude glycerol,” or “raw glycerol.” For every tonne (metric ton) of biodiesel made from vegetable oil, about 100 kg of thick viscous glycerol is produced as a byproduct. Europe alone produces around 6.8 billion liters of biodiesel, which generates around 680,000 tonnes of waste glycerol every year. And the recent and rapid expansion in biodiesel production has resulted in a global oversupply of waste glycerol.
Although some of the waste glycerol is purified for pharmaceutical or food applications, the majority ends up as waste. Waste glycerol is typically incinerated, which is a less than optimal use for a low cost and readily available byproduct.
There is a need, therefore, for new systems and methods for processing glycerol into one or more products.